


How Easy It Was

by AceTrainerNova



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTrainerNova/pseuds/AceTrainerNova
Summary: Ken's feelings slip out. He doesn't know how Davis is going to take it. Rough dialogue with very little context.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 19





	How Easy It Was

“Are you..?”

Ken’s small smile had disappeared, leaving in its wake a solemn, almost pained expression. Ken glanced once up at Davis’ eyes, and then his eyes darted away.

“I’m in love with you,” he muttered.

Ken looked up to see Davis’ face completely blank, his mouth slightly agape. Davis stared at Ken without moving for several seconds. Ken held his breath, his face very red, preparing for the worst.

When Davis still hadn’t moved Ken inhaled to speak again when Davis finally sat up and said, “Ken, you’re…”

Davis looked around the room. He brought a hand to his forehead. “You…”

Ken couldn’t decide if Davis was thinking furiously or if he had completely stopped thinking.

Finally, as Ken was just deciding again that he should say something, Davis looked up at him and said, as though he could barely believe it himself, “I love you, too!”

Ken’s eyes widened; his breath quickened.

“Ken, I love you,” Davis repeated, and for a moment his face bore a concerning look of utter stupefaction. Then his face broke into a smile, and he reached out to take hold of Ken’s arm. “Come here.”

Davis pulled Ken into his arms, and it left Ken breathless, how  _ easy _ it was, how Davis didn’t hesitate, how all it took was those simple words and Davis was  _ holding him _ . Ken grasped at Davis, pressing his face into Davis’ shoulder

“I think I’ve loved you for a long time,” Davis said, conversationally. “I’ve probably loved you since I first saw you.”

“Thank you…” said Ken.

“‘ _ Thank you _ ’?” Davis laughed, pulling back to look at Ken’s face. His eyebrows rose. “Are you  _ crying _ ?”

“No, I just…” Ken rubbed the small tears from his eyes. “I’ve just… I wasn’t expecting this.”

“I wasn’t, either!” Davis laughed again. Ken smiled, tears forming in his eyes again. Davis’ smile softened. “Aw, Ken…”

Davis laid his hand on the side of Ken’s face, and for a panicked second Ken thought Davis might kiss him but he didn’t, just held Ken close, looking at him like he’d never seen Ken’s face before.

“You don’t have to worry anymore,” said Davis. “If I’d’a said no, I’d still support you. You’re my friend and I’ll stay by you.”

“I—I just...” Ken closed his eyes, and he blew a deep sigh. “I thought… it was too much to hope…”

“Hey, stop that,” Davis scolded. “I’m your friend and I’ll support you! And I love you, so there!”

Ken couldn’t help but laugh. After a pause, Davis pressed a kiss to Ken’s forehead.

Ken felt very warm. He let out a slow sigh.

Then abruptly Davis jerked away from him with a horrified look.

“Oh, my God,” he said, “was that okay? Is this okay? Are you okay?”

Ken looked at Davis, brow furrowed a little. “What? Yes. Why?”

“W—I don’t know!” Davis said. “I don’t know what you want or where you want me to touch you. Oh, God, did you want me to touch you at all?”

“Davis—Calm down.” Ken couldn’t help smiling in amusement. “It’s fine.”

They looked at each other for an uncertain moment. It made his heart leap but Ken gathered his courage to reach out and take Davis’ hands. He pulled Davis close again and, with a deep breath, he leaned up to kiss Davis’ forehead.

When he pulled back to look Davis’ face was very red. Davis gave a very long, very silly giggle, and Ken couldn’t help but laugh with him, couldn’t help leaning up to kiss him again.


End file.
